


Jolies princesses

by malurette



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Everything is Better with Princesses, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Kings & Queens, Meta, One Shot, Princes & Princesses, Royal Babies, Royal Wedding, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: À Duren comme ailleurs le peuple a toujours tendance à se mêler un peu de la vie privée de ses monarques.
Relationships: Annika/Neha (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 1





	Jolies princesses

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jolies princesses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Dragon Prince  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Neha & Annika de Duren, Aanya ; mention du reste de la Pentarchie  
>  **Genre :** meta/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Eshaz & Wonderstorm, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** idaho  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Les gens du peuple ont le droit d’aimer qui bon leur semble, tant que tous les partis directement impliqués sont consentants ; pour les têtes couronnées en revanche les choses sont légèrement plus difficiles. En temps de paix, elles aussi vivent leur vie privée à leur guise ; en des temps plus troublées, elles sont parfois obligées de contracter des alliances politiques, le bien du pays passant avant leur cœur. 

Une légère inquiétude teinta le mariage des reines Annika et Neha de Duren : parce que bon, les lignées royales doivent produire au moins un héritier, pour la continuité… Personne ne se permet de dire que c’est plus facile pour elles puisqu’il « suffirait » d’un accord avec un étalon : parce que si aucune n’a la moindre envie de simplement se coucher et de penser à Duren, non, ça ne sera pas facile, juste parce qu’elles ont la capacité biologique à concevoir et porter cet enfant elle-même ! On ne dit pas des choses pareilles aux dames dont le mari est stérile après tout.   
Et si elles ne veulent pas ou ne peuvent pas pour quelque raison qui ne regarde qu’elles, elles peuvent toujours adopter, récupérer un neveu, une petite sœur ; ce genre de choses arrivent dans le peuple aussi.   
Et regardez le roi de Del Bar qui n’a jamais voulu prendre épouse juste pour porter un héritier sans arriver à l’aimer, la désirer, la respecter : il a élevé un de ses petits cousins à la place. Le roi de Katolis a épousé une dame qui avait déjà un fils d’un premier lit et les rumeurs vont bon train sur l’ordre de succession. 

Le fait est, que les reines de Duren se sont débrouillées quand même pour qu’Annika mette au monde leur fille : la filiation est plus évidente ainsi. Personne n’accusera la reine elle-même d’adultère, même si l’enfant ne ressemble pas à son épouse. Enfin !

Et puis, doléances ordinaires à part, le peuple a bon fond. Le mariage d’une reine d’abord, la naissance d’une petite princesse ensuite, sont toujours prétextes à émotion et réjouissances. Si jamais la prochaine récolte est mauvaise ou que des elfes disputent les frontières, la populace grondera, mais en attendant, elle jette des fleurs dans les rues, accroche des reproductions du portrait de la famille royale bien en évidence, et offre trois fois plus de poupées aux enfants qui aiment y jouer.


End file.
